Rhythm and Love: Find your love
by Reign A.G.E
Summary: My personal collection of one shot song fics that I don't want to fill up my story count. The pairing will constantly shuffle so it will be in one section until I update it.


Hey happy valentines day people, welcome to a very special fic which is my first oneshot lemon fiction. Be warned as the characters I've chosen for this story are going to be OOC. Their may be a cameo with some characters but other then that the main characters will be the names on the character list

Now lets go

Namikaze Hinata smiled looking at the clock which said eight p.m which meant one thing, her husband Naruto would be home soon.

She's was a happily married woman to the one she loved for her whole life and man do they have such large amount of love for the other. In the last ten years major changes was brought to the rookie nine. in the last five years every member of their rookie class was married except for Kiba, who was to busy doing the Quagmire thing from Family guy and just living life like a bachelor while nailing a different girl every night

Neji was now married to Sakura, after they got the two to finally admit that they loved the other. Sakura made the biggest change ever possible after Sasuke deflected the village ten years ago. She simply stated that she could help Neji allot, since she knew that they had allot to give to the other. The wedding was very beautiful with her being the made of honor and Naruto being the best man. Lee would have been picked for that but Neji said that Naruto was responsible for a major change in his life and that was the least he could do to pay him back.

She was sure that the pink haired woman left the hospital about three weeks ago after giving birth to their second child and the two young couple were happy with the results of their actions in loving each other

Lee was now married to the former sound shinobi, Fuuma Sasame. Those two really hit it off when they first met, since Lee claimed that it was love at first sight for him. They dated for a good two years before they got married and it was said that on their honeymoon they were kicked out of three hotels for "noise complaints" and "the sound of creaking"

They currently had three kids, Triplets in fact. Two were girls and one was a boy. Each of their kids took different traits from their parent though one was a mix which ironically was the one boy they had. Hinata wondered how they could balance parenting and still have a life outside as well which Naruto replied for them saying "Shadow clone jutsu" and left it at that

But the two biggest shockers were the marriage of Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka along with the Sabaku no Temari/Nara Shikamaru wedding (I hate this pairing but this is not a harem so I have no choice). It turned out that Ino got over her fear of overweight people, since it ran through his clans bloodline. Plus she said she saw him in a new light when he saved her life during a mission so that was a plus on his side.

They had a beautiful baby girl together that loved the smell of flowers and barbeque, which defiantly proved that it was Chouji's kid. They would have more with the way their sex life was but they simply said that they would wait till their daughter grew a little older so that she could be a role model and fulfill the big sibling role

She really didn't know how Shikamaru and Temari got together, for all she knew was that he became a heavy smoker like his late sensei, Sarutobi Asuma and would mutter "troublesome" everytime he left the academy since he didn't bother trying to get any rank above that since he was to lazy to do the Jounnin exam. She couldn't say that they had a good thing going but they did have a set of twins, a son and a daughter. Hinata remembered how funny it was watching their kids drag Shikamaru to the ground everyday but knew that he was happy with his life

But if she could say something was shocking it was the marriage of Sabaku no Gaara to Tsukiakari Tenten. She heard that the brown haired woman had a conversation with the red haired Kazekage whenever he visited the village and when his sister decided to live here, Tenten said she wanted to go with him. Then about six months later the two came back with wedding rings on their fingers. The two were currently expecting their first child within the next few weeks or so

Then at long last came the main event, her marriage to Naruto. It all started about one year ago after the anniversary of the death of Akatsuki and Taka and the death of Uchiha Sasuke. She remembered how hot the councils were with the blonde taking the last Uchiha's life, those forever eradicating the lost and forgotten Uchiha clan and the Sharingan bloodline after Hatake Kakashi's death in the invasion of the Pain eleven years ago. The councils wanted to make him pay with a law that was made the Shodaime Hoakge in the funding of the village of how a person may be executed if said person killed a member to a clan in which he or she is the very last surviving member.

Tsunade then argued that it was a standard bingo book kill, as Uchiha Sasuke deflected the village of his own free will, not kid napped, not M.I.A during a mission, but deflection. That same motion was also supported by the fire daimyo of fire country and decided to simply "pass on" all the Uchiha clans house's, artifacts, teasures, bank, and clan acconunts to the last surviving member of the Namikaze clan. This ironically was none other then ever ones favorite demon vessel Namikaze Naruto, who now had what he dreamed of gaining which was the acknowledgement of the villagers

In fact the very next month Naruto was inducted as the Rokudaime of Konoha and proposed to Hinata the very same day, which made everyone give them the nickname of being the "The power couple of the leaf village", due to Naruto being the son of the Yondaime and Hinata being the daughter of the Hyuuga clan head

Speaking of a certain Rokudaime, she heard the door to their home open with Naruto calling out "Babe, I'm home" 'Showtime' she thought getting what she wanted all ready and set for him.

(With Naruto)

The blonde haired Hokage could be seen walking through the halls of his house, tired from a long day at work. He already found a way to balance the work of a Kage by simply having Shadow clones do all the paperwork for him while he himself worked on the hard stuff in the village, such as funding programs in the village academy that he felt would ensure that Konoha remained number one throughout all the elemental countries.

Well that and getting drunk with his predecessor, Senju Tsunade

Right now all he wanted was a nice long rest before he started the next day and getting drunk all over again. If he wasn't so deep in his thoughts he would have noticed the rose petals on the floor and the lights were dim all throughout the hall. He walked to the room he and his wife shared for the last ten years which he loved beyond anything in his life, besides the three beautiful they have together.

The second he walked into the room, he didn't see that all the lights were off but he just thought that Hinata was at her sisters, oh boy was he going to get it. The door then slammed shut and he then found himself tied to a chair along with his hands behind his back and his shirt ripped off exposing his bare muscular chest. Soon all the alcohol in his system was burned out and he was now fully awake. He saw that all the lights in his room was off and all he could see was darkness.

"Okay whats going on here? Untie me?" he said trying to break the bands holding his arms together. He soon stopped when a sexy voice whispered in his ear

"Oh its just me, Naru-kun, your wife." She said licking his ear making the blonde moan a bit. His wife had this tendency to be two completely different people in different locations, which was the streets and home. Whenever they walked around the village center, she would show off such high class about herself and speak so properly you would think she basically practice it everyday before a mirror. But when they were at home and it was just the two of them, she would turn into a different person. A person that would lust after him like a drug and ravish every part of him

They were as sexually active as Jaraiya was with his peeping of hot women. When they first got married, they literally had to replace or refurbish all the furniture at least twice and the beds more the ten times, due to a broken frame or the whole bed itself caved in. either way these two were having a _very _healthy marriage with the amount of kids to prove it

"Hinata, please don't tease me like this. Let me see you." he said with a begging tone. All he received was giggles before the sounds of buttons being pressed and then the sounds of music being played came up. Naruto then saw the light come on with something that drained all the blood to his body to one specific area

Hinata was wearing something that screamed "sexy" in every letter of the word. She was wearing her signature 'valentine day's' suit which was a bright red heart shape bra with very thin straps. Over that was a pink jacket that remained close to her chest and a bright red thong that hugged her body greatly and a pair of boots went up to her knee. And as a plus, she still had one of the best figures in existence even after three kids

"Now Naruto-kun, you know that tomorrow is Valentines day, or as I would like to say the of our first date anniversary." She said with Naruto smiling at that. It was the day that started it all for the two and they still loved it.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." He said sheepishly with Hinata frowning at that but simply turned to the radio and pressed the next button till she came to the track she wanted

"Well Naru-kun, I think for tonight I should show you some new moves, along with a new song I think you'll like." She said before she dimmed the light so that Naruto would get in the mood, though it wasn't a question if he was due to the dent in his pants. Naruto couldn't get his eyes off his wife but soon a thought came to his mind about the song since if he was going to like it might as well know the name

"It's called Nasty girl by Ludacris. Trust me my darling, _you'll this song after tonight_" she said in her highly seductive voice before she pressed the play button and stood in front of the door to their bedroom and started to shake her hips when the beat to the song started

Lady in the street but a freak in the bed

Lady in the street but a freak in the bed

Lady in the street but a freak in the bed

Lady in the street but a freak in the bed

You see she makes her own money, pays her own bills, always stays fly, keeps it so real, (but behind closed doors she a nasty girl, behind closed doors she a nasty girl) she got a crazy little figure, nice round ass, walks so proper, talks with such class, (but behind closed doors she a nasty girl, behind closed doors she a nasty girl)

Hinata started to sway her hips around while grasping the hem of her jacket while at the same time pressing her boobs together. She then slowly slid the jacket off her body and threw it to the side exposing her full B-cup sized breast to the man she loved. Said man was now turned on more then a little girl buying the first season of Hana Montana. Or is her name miley cyrus? Aw who gives a shit, she just another no talent bitch

He just loved the girls breast and the best part was he could never get tired of them. He must have sucked on those tities more times then his kids did when they were new born babies.

Hinata then noticed how much he was enjoying himself and wanted to make him suffer a little by teasing him, then when she released him, she would soon be unable to walk for three weeks.

Oh boy she couldn't wait

She then placed her hands around her bra, as if she was going to remove it much to Naruto's desire, but instead she simply ran her hands over her body and down her smooth skin. Naruto felt disappointed that she didn't remove her bra but his hope soon returned when he saw her hands go over her figure and towards her 'special zone'. Naruto hoped that she was going to finger herself and let him lick the juices but instead she continued to run her hands to her right boot and unzipped it as well as the other and discarded both of them so she now stood bare footed.

She then walked towards Naruto, in a highly sexual manner, and began to sway her hips in front of his face, making the blonde man sweat bullets. She then did the one act that kept Naruto on the path of losing blood, she gave him a lap dance. Naruto kept trying to untie his bonds but Hinata already beat him to it and held up to fingers to his mouth

"Not yet, my horny lover. The main course once I finish dishing out the appetizer." She said as she began to grind her hip on his lap, feeling the "bump" in between his legs

**I met this girl named Keysha, she was so sweet, nails stay manicured, pretty little feet, shoes so sexy, body so hot, hair lookin like she just came from the shop, legs so smooth, clothes so tight, style so sexy, make her just right, never too much, never too little, black laced bra, vicki secrets in the middle, eyes so innocent, smile so bright, works in the mornin, but she'll party all night, all for a man, all cause she bought it, all cause she crazy in love and don't doubt it, product of her birth place, know about the streets, clean in the work place, dirty in the sheets, keeps her own toaster, makes her own bread, lady in the streets, but a freak in the bed,**

Hinata moved her butt in ways that Naruto never thought the girl would know, it was as if this freak, that was his wife, knew this stuff since birth. Or was it a thing that all woman knew how to do?

Hinata knew that she the arousal level in this room went up another three levels, so she decided to further increase it. She then stopped the dance, making Naruto groin, and unclasped her bra, making Naruto gasp with excitement. 'Yes, breast milk here I come.' He thought, thinking she was going to turn around and show off her best friends Rikki and Vikki: a.k.a the Ikki twins. He then saw the bra fly over his head and Hinata get up, only to see something so horrible and scary that it should be added in that crappy 'My Bloody Valentine" movie (for the record that movie was HORRIBLE!)

Hinata was covering her bust and her erect nipples with her arms, further teasing Naruto even more

"NO! please Hina-chan, I must suck on those great tits." He cried out loud like a little boy in a candy store

"Sorry Naru-kun, not yet." She said as she turned away from him and began to shake her ass in his face.

**I got a college girl go to church every Sunday, had to sneak her outta choir for her to put it on me, but she so innocent, when she when she around her mommy, one thing about her she get her own money, gave it to her yesterday while she was doin laundry, favorite toy of mine is my lil bunny, bow legged and glasses, such a real woman, sex all night, go to work every mornin, text me from work and told me she was horny, text her back and told her me too mommy, when you get off work daddy gon' punish, you're my nasty girl forever I promise,**

Once Hinata felt that her husband was ready, she turned to face him, exposing her now naked breast to him. When she looked at Naruto, she saw the look in his eyes that told her his was raging to get her in that bed and fuck the shit out of her. But she didn't feel completely ready yet, so she would simply "up the ante" so to speak and further entice the boy. She was going to make sure that he would remember this night

She then changed her whole position from strip dance to snake/belly dancer and began to shake her hips and her stomach in a hypnoticing like fashion. Naruto saw the way her belly turned in a clockwise motion with her breast bouncing up and down. He was now wondering what he did so right to deserve this type of thing from his wife? It wasn't because of the anniversary of their first date, as they would already be in that bed sweating up a storm and just talking to each other.

It couldn't be because of Valentines Day, since they really didn't care about that day. Well not really as that was all day sex day. A day devoted to them keeping that flame burning stronger then anything they've ever felt and end the night with three straight hours of doing the S.L.F, nonstop. It could be something pretty big that would make her go this far in sex, but what could it be?

'Maybe she's pregnant again.' He thought hearing the song restart again for what seemed like the fifteenth time and go past the second verse once more and return to the hook

**You see she makes her own money, pays her own bills, always stays fly, keeps it so real, (but behind closed doors she a nasty girl, behind closed doors she a nasty girl) she got a crazy little figure, nice round a**, walks so proper, talks with such class, (but behind closed doors she a nasty girl, behind closed doors she a nasty girl)**

Hinata soon saw that her husband was now on overload levels of hornyness, time to do work. she then approached him slowly swaying her hips and removed the last particle of clothing that was once on her body. She then crouched down in front of the blonde and placed her hands on the button and the zipper of his pants and opened them both allowing the boys "little buddy" to become free. Over the years of her marriage to Naruto, she would still be overwhelmed with his length. He was about eight and a half inches in length and it was the best cocks she ever tasted and only wanted to taste.

She saw that there was some pre cum on the tip of his cock, and felt that it was good to get a little "sip" before finishing the whole drink. She then stuck her tongue out and licked the cum right off, making the man groin. He really loved blowjobs from this woman

Hinata then began to trail her tongue on the underside of his cock, severing the taste, before she ran her tongue back up to the tip and deep throated him while she massaged his ball sack back and forth making the blonde man mumble "Hinata" over and over again. Hinata then took him out of her mouth and sandwiched his cock between her breast and began to move it up and down while licking it like a lollipop. Naruto eyes were practically in the back of his head, this could very well be the best blowjob she has ever given him

Hinata soon quickened her pace and began hearing her name more and more until five minutes later the blonde reached his climax and came in front of her open mouth. She drank the stuff like it was an energy drink, a drink she loved and the best part was that it was free and lasted a life time

"Naru-kun, you taste so good. I think you deserve a little reward." She said smirking at him before she stood up and removed his pants thus making his member stand up freely.

Hinata then slowly slid her fingers within her wet pussy, moaning at the pleasure she was giving herself, while Naruto's cock twitched each time he heard her moan. Hinata then pulled her fingers out of her wet pussy and held it to his face "Lick it." Was all she said with Naruto nodding and taking the girls fingers in his mouth. He savored the woman's juices while watching the girl finger herself again but this time it was over Naruto's twitching cock making the juices rain over it and giving making it even wetter after the blowjob and the thin layer of saliva around it.

Hinata then moaned out Naruto's name and climaxed all over the blonde's lap, making him enjoy the hot juices on his lap. Naruto then saw the girl lick the juices off her hand turning him on even more. Hinata then removed her "clean" fingers from the mans mouth and replaced them with her "dirty" ones while placing the ones that her man licked in her mouth, just to savor the taste of her lover even more. Soon the time came where Hinata was ready and she simply removed her fingers again and placed her head on his

"You ready for the main course?" she asked reaching to the binds that held Naruto's hands

"Always babe." He said feeling his hands being free and was now allowed to touch his wife. He's been dying to do that for the past forty five minutes

"Good." She said kissing him. Unlike the millions they shared this one was their most hungriest. Their tongues clashed for dominance in their kiss, with wild moans coming from the couple. Still locked in that kiss, they embraced each other, their hands sliding up and down each other's bodies, making them moan in pleasure. Naruto then placed his hands around her hips and hefted her up in the air, their lips still locked.

Naruto then took the woman to their bed, he was going to complete this night with fireworks

**I got a doctor girlfriend that tells me come home soon, she plays like my house is her emergency room, tells me to undress and to lay on the sofa, checks all my vitals like a docs supposed ta, all white coat, all white heels, and nothin underneath so it's an all night deal, I'm a number one patient and delighted to be, and when she needs her medicine I give her Vitamin D, but wait, I got a lawyer girl that's so wild, and every single night she wanna take me to trial, she said she needs some evidence and to show her the proof, so I put her on the stand and I give her the truth, cause I'm hung like a jury, judge luda proside over your body and I'm never in a hurry, you may proceed, let the games begin, and if I call a miss trial we gotta do it again,**

"Naru-kun, I can't take it anymore." Hinata said through their hungry kiss with Naruto beginning to kiss around her neck

"What do you need my love?" he asked still doing his job on his wife

"Take me…I want that big cock in my body now." Hinata said with Naruto laughing, before he moved his body up before he placed the tip of his cock in her entrance before he whispered in her ear

"As you wish my love." He said before slamming into her, as clean bullet shot from a gun, and began to move up and down on her. She moaned pleasurably for Naruto each time he thrusts his member in and out hard, satisfying his ego that she is enjoying her own self so great. The pain eased away slowly gradually, so she thrusts her hips into his in synchronization. She pulled Naruto down so he could kiss her neck and shoulders, gliding her nails down his back, leaving crimson welts on it. He moaned from her sharp long fingernails, as he liked it so much. He started massaging and sucking her boobs for extra pleasure.

After all the extra foreplays during intercourse, they thrust onto each other wilder, faster and harder. Her walls tightened, so she tightened her legs to trap his hips so he could thrust in the mentioned paces. Her juices covered his member, lubricating, helping him to thrust faster. He hit her g-spot skillfully and successfully, making Lacus moan sensationally, pleasurably, and joyfully.

"Naruto I'm…I'm cumming." She said rocking her hips to his. The sounds of flesh smacking against flesh could be heard all throughout the room. Naruto felt himself close to that point as well but wasn't going to admit it. He had to prove to Hinata that there was a reason why he earned her love

**You see she makes her own money, pays her own bills, always stays fly, keeps it so real, (but behind closed doors she a nasty girl, behind closed doors she a nasty girl) she got a crazy little figure, nice round a**, walks so proper, talks with such class, (but behind closed doors she a nasty girl, behind closed doors she a nasty girl)**

They continued on till both Naruto and Hinata climaxed together screaming each others name loudly. They then panted, as Naruto pulled himself out of his wife and climbed into bed, with the love of his life following pace, and laid her head on his sweaty chest. Naruto then heard the song end and restart but he was far too tired to get up and turn it off himself. Besides the radio wasn't that loud, or else their kids would came running in the room and saw the reason as to where babies came from

Naruto then asked a question he was dying to ask "Hinata-chan, why you set something up like that? Is there something special coming up?" he asked with his wife shaking her head

"Nope, just felt like it." Was all she said, clearly missing the shocked look from the twenty seven year old Hokage. Naruto just laughed at that before he let himself drift off to sleep while saying "That's good to know."

(Two days later)

Naruto and the males of their rookie nine were in the Hokage's house, playing a game of poker except they played with a twenty dollar limit. Not even the best relationship can withstand the power of money

They were currently discussing yesterdays Valentines day and what happened between the males. They wished to compare their sexual intercourse with their wives except for Kiba.

"So Lee, what did you a Sasame do on Valentines day?" Shikamaru asked tossing in his next bet

"We actually went a little easy on the amount of sex we had that day, so instead of going five times straight we just went three times. Once just straight out sex, the second was role playing, and the last was false angry sex. And man was that one great." Lee said tossing in his next bet

"Well Sakura surprised me last night by just doing role playing, but instead she simply wore a school girls outfit and paraded around the house like I was going to rape her, which I did over and over again." He said with all the guys congratulating him

"What about you Chouji? You seem pretty silent." Naruto said placing in his next bet making Shikamaru and Kiba pull out

"Me and Ino made a prono." He said in a nonchalant tone making the guys look at him with shock. Chouji then explained what they did (input your favorite prono and there you have it)

"Well let me tell you about Hinata. And boy it will make my day seem far better then yours." He said with the guys scoffing and telling him to prove it. Naruto then told them the tale of how Hinata basically gave him a striptease in the middle of their bedroom and what resulted in his wife smiling real brightly and walking with a very noticeable limp. The guys then bowed before him like a sex god, with Naruto standing tall and giving his version of the ten commandments, the ten sex commandments.

The guys all laughed when the blonde man finished and was about to complete their game when beeping sound went off. All the guys looked at their pagers and at the same time they said

"Sorry, Booty call." They said before they started laughing again. These were the years that the married men would remember and everything would no doubt get better with their kids and wives

AN: and break. Well happy Valentines Day and I hoped you all liked this little oneshot Naruto/Hinata. I really didn't want to write a marriage fiction because those are more about that romance and love crap. What I've basically done was place them in a Boyfriend/Girlfriend like Marriage, where they can call each other Husband and Wife but they act more like a Boyfriend/Girlfriend type of thing. And incase your wondering what the name of that song was it's called Nasty Girl by Ludacris featuring another rapper that calls himself plies. It actually came out three days ago and the idea for this one just popped up in my head yesterday. Well that's it for me and the next one will be called Heartless which is another song fic but that one will instead be a Naruto/Hinata/Anko fic

Until Next Time

Peace


End file.
